Nessie's Surprise!
by KristalWhitehead
Summary: After breaking Dawn. Set about 20 years in the future. Nessie is pregnant. Who will she tell first? How will they react? What will happen during her pregnancy? Nothing will go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Okay, so I was kind of bored, so I thought of this kind of quick and decided to just go with it. Tell me if you like!**

_Notes  
_Talking or thinking

**Nessie's POV**

_Dear Auntie Rose,  
Please do not hate me! I know you are probably thinking about now, "Why would I hate Nessie," but you do not know yet and I am kind of scared to tell you. No one knows right now except for me and most likely Aunt Alice. I will tell you after school, as long as you promise not to tell Mommy or Daddy while on their honeymoon.  
Love Nessie_

I folded the note into a small little square and pushed it into Aunt Rosalie's binder during our lunch period. She was sitting on my left side, and Jacob was on my right. No one, except Aunt Alice who smirked the whole time, noticed me writing the note, or putting it into Aunt Rose's binder. I had apparently done that at just the right time, because the bell rang for fourth period. I left with Jake wondering how she would react.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey Jake," I said as him and I were leaving the classroom, "I am supposed to meet up with Aunt Rose so you can go on home without me, I will ride home with her."

"Okay," he said while looking down at me with questioning eyes.

"I'll explain later," I promised him as he leaned down to peck my lips. I deepened the kiss for just a minute before pulling away. "Later," I reminded him as I began to walk the opposite direction toward Aunt Rose's car.

As I got close to Aunt Rosalie's car, I could see that she had sent Emmett away somewhere and that she was waiting for me.

"You smell like your little playmate," she remarked as I got close.

"Hard to imagine why, isn't it," I replied with a roll of my eyes. She just looked annoyed and as if she had better things to do.

"Okay, so maybe it isn't, so what. Anyways, what is so big that I would hate you?" she stared at me for so long, I had to look away.

"Can we get into the car to talk about it?" I asked her while looking at the ground.

"Wow, too big for a parking lot chat? Wow this sure is big then!" I rolled my eyes at her remark, but was still grateful for when she got into the car and I got into the passenger side. "Now, I am not moving this car until you speak."

I took a big breath of unneeded air and turned my eyes toward the trees. "I am pregnant," I stated.

**A/n: So how did you like? Ahh please review! Tell me how you like it, how much you hate it, what should happen, or what I need to improve on! I'll try to update soon, but I won't continue if like…no one is reading it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you to all the people that subscribed and/or favorited!**

**Rosalie's POV**

Was she seriously trying to be funny? Sure, she looked nervous, but that wasn't possible…was it? Instead of trying to figure out a million of my question, I told her, "Shut up Renesmee, that is so not funny. What is it that you need to tell me?"

She turned her head toward me then and I could see tears start to form behind her eyes. "I thought you would at least be a little happy for me," she stated looking Rosalie right in the eyes. A small tear drop fell down her face as she blinked and continued to speak. "I know it's unexpected, but shouldn't you be all happy to have another niece? I could have told Jake or even my parents first, but I didn't, and do you know why I didn't, it's because I thought you would be happy for me."

I was almost speechless, and a little stunned at how fast the tears were flowing now. I decided that I needed to speak up fast.

"Nessie," I stated shaking my head, "It just isn't possible for you to get pregnant! Sure, your mother did, but she was still completely human! I mean, you are only half human. It just can't be possible," I trailed off there looking at her tear stained cheeks.

"But Aunt Rose, it is," Nessie stated again, "I didn't know if it would be possible either, but somehow Jake and I made it happen. Everyone knows that blood flows in my veins and I have a special time of the month, so I guess it does make sense that I can get pregnant."

I stared at Rose for another couple seconds, before I finally believed her.

"Okay," I said sighing, "I believe you," Nessie smiled at me and hugged me. "I have another question though," I said interrupting the hug.

"Okay..." she replied hesitantly looking at me again.

"Why did you tell me first?" I asked the biggest question I had in my mind at that moment.

She laughed and seemed to stare off into space. "Oh, I don't know exactly. I just think it's because if I told my mom first, she would tell dad who would freak, and Alice probably already knows. Then, if I told Uncle Emmett, he would parade everywhere saying it, and Uncle Jasper would just be, well Uncle Jasper. And I just don't know how Jake would react to the news," She finished sheepily looking at me again.

This time I laughed shaking my head. I said "But explain to me why I would hate you because of this?"

Nessie laughed again, probably at her own stupidity, "Again, I'm not quite for sure, but I thought you would because it's with Jake, and I get to actually have a child."

I shook my head as she said this and spoke up as soon as possible, "I would NEVER hate you because of that. Sure, I am gonna be afraid at how messed up your kid is gonna be since it is going to have vampire genes, shape-shifter genes, and human genes in it, but I will still love it. And is that all you wanted to tell me?" Nessie shook her head yes. "Then let's go home," I stated while finally putting my car into drive and pulling out of the school to go home.

"I wonder how Jake will react…" I heard Nessie whisper to herself just before we pulled into the driveway.

**A/n: Again did you like it? Hate it? Any other emotions about it? Either way Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nessie's POV**

As Aunt Rosalie pulled her car into the garage, I stayed silent. Thoughts of how Jake would react kept racing through my mind. Would he be happy? Surprised? Angry?

"Stop worrying so much," Aunt Rose said as we got out of the car. She continued saying, "he will be very surprised, no doubt that, but it will be a happy surprise!"

I nodded my head agreeing with her. I was about to speak up, but just then Uncle Emmett came bounding out the door, with nothing but some purple, short-shorts.

"What are you doing?" I asked staring at him as he posed in different model-like positions. I also couldn't help but to notice how gay he looked. This is one thing I honestly NEVER thought I could picture him in.

"Practicing my modeling," he said walking toward Aunt Rose. "So," he started, "How do you like it, Babe?" Aunt Rose responded my giggling playfully.

"Yuck!" I whined while shaking my head, "keep it inside your room please! Also do you know where Jake is?" I asked, directing it toward Uncle Emmett.

"He said something about running in the woods," he answered for me while still staring at Aunt Rose.

I sighed and headed for the woods, running at full speed in case they couldn't wait to get inside.

I could smell Jake right away, and just followed it. I was trying to decide how to tell him, and if I should really tell him out here, when his scent got extra super strong and he was just across the field from me. I started walking toward him as he changed from his wolf and back into his human form.

"Hey Nessie," he said as I got closer and he started to put on his pants, "what's the matter?" he asked me seeing my face.

I didn't answer at first; instead I simply went over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. When I did this, he also put his arms around me and pulled me toward him a little more.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he cooed into my ear. Being in his arms like this gave me hope, hope that he wouldn't freak out and go ballistic on me.

"Nothing's wrong," I spoke, snuggled up to his neck, "I just have to talk to you, and I just couldn't wait."

"What couldn't you wait to tell me?" he urged me on, getting quite curious. I didn't know exactly how to put it to him, so instead I pulled away from him, sat on the ground, and patted next to me, indicating for him to sit. He sat down and faced me saying, "Come on, Renesmee, stop trying to get away from it and tell me."

I knew he was serious when he used my full name, but I still didn't know how to tell him, so instead I lifted my hand to his face and showed him what I told Aunt Rosalie. I didn't let him see all of it of course, but I let him see enough.

"You're pregnant," he barely whispered to me in complete shock.

**A/n: kinda short, i know! but this is all i wanted to write**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited this story and/or myself/alerted to this story and/or myself. Wow that is alot to say! Well first off I just wanna say, that this story will stay T and will not turn M! Also, do not expect updates this quick again, because i usually only update on weekends because of school and dance. Anyways onto the story!**

**Nessie's POV**

Jake stared at me in total shock as as i nodded my head yes, still not wanting to talk. He had grabbed my hand that was touching his face and was holding it tightly. He seemed unable to move as he simply just stared off into space. I got on my feet a little, not all the way since i couldn't remove my hand from Jake's strong grip, and went and sat on his lap.

"Jakey?" I asked him a little scared that he had gone into shock. I knew he hadn't when he let go of my hand, put his arms around my waist, and kissed me. It was a deep, surprising kiss that i had never experienced before.

"I love you," he told me when he had to stop to breath. I let out a little giggle, that did not get past his years. "What's that for?" he asked staring into my eyes.

I let out a small laugh before i started saying, "I was so nervous to tell you! I don't know why, but iI think its because I thoguht for sure you would freak out!"

"Why would I ever freak out over news like this?" Jake asked with hurt in his eyes. I had to actually think about this one for a minute. Why did I think Jake would freak out? He isn't my Father, that's the real one I am afraid of, but so why?

I finally answered as truthfully as possible. "I still do not know exactly," I stated looking down from Jake's questioning eyes, "maybe it was because I didn't know if it was possible, maybe because it was no where near planned, " I looked back up to Jake's own eyes, "but I still do not know."

Jake, who still had his arms around my waist, pulled me toward his chest and even more on top of him. "Okay," he said looking at me in the eyes again and had his face pulled into a I-can-handle-this expression, "I'll give you the part that we never knew if it was possible, but nothing we do it ever that planned out, so I am so not going to give you that one," I could tell he was kidding since his smile was so wide and there was that special aura that I loved so much about him.

"But so you are happy with this?"

Jake laughed and kiss my forehead, "Of course I am, how couldn't I be?" I just shrugged and sort of stared at a tree across the clearing, seeing m blank stare, Jake asked, yet again, "What's wrong, Nessie?"

I shook my head, but still turned toward Jake and whispered, "My parents are coming home tomorrow," I stopped there and that is apparently all I needed to say because Jake understood it all and just tried to soothe me as we sat there.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Again thanks to all that reviewed and all that subscribed!

* * *

**

**Nessie's POV**

The next day, it was sunny so none of us went to school. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper decided to go hunting, or at least Aunt Alice made Uncle Jasper go hunting, and Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett went to their nearest house. As far as i knew, only Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, and Jake knew about me so far. My Mom and Dad were going to be home soon, and i was scared.

"It's going to be fine, Honey," Jake said as we were leaving the house. We had talked last night, and he agreed to be out of the house when they got home. "You're going to talk to Bella first, right?" he asked taking my hand.

"Yes," I said thinking of how i would be able to tell her, "I think she will take it a lot better then Daddy," Jake scoffed, which basically meant he agreed, a lot. "Are you sure you don't want to be with me when I tell her?" I asked, thinking it might help me a little.

He shook his head while saying, "This is a mother-daughter conversation, and I don't want to intrude. Then your dad," he shuddered and made me giggle. "You might want to stay here," he said stopping and embracing me, "they will be home any minute now."

I shook my head and tried to clear my mind. "Remember, don't think about it and be out of Daddy's range," he nodded and kissed my gently, then let me go and took off running for the woods. I sighed and started to head back into the house while clearing my head. That took a lot of work.

I had just sat down and completely cleared my mind, when Mom and Dad walked in. "Hey, Nessie," they said at the same time as i ran up to hug them both.

"Hi, Mommy, hi Daddy," I said kissing them on the cheek, "Have a good time?"

"Of course we did," my mother said, and I decided to cut right to the chase.

"Can I talk to you alone?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said looking at my Dad questionably but followed me outside anyways. I started to run away from the house and I could hear my mom closely behind. When we were about 3 miles from the house, I finally stopped an turned toward my mom, who had also stopped. "Now what's wrong?" she asked me stepping closer to me.

"Promise not to be mad and freak out on me?" I asked while looking down at my feet.

"Renesmee," Mom said while lifting my chin so my eyes met hers, "what is it?"

I took a deep breath before i started. "Mom, I am pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Okay, just to let everyone know, this might be my last chapter or I might add just one more, then I am gonna be done with the story ****L Sad, I know but the story will be complete.**

**Nessie's POV**

My mother reacted in such a strange way, I swear I was dreaming. Everything slowed down for me as I took what happen in snapshots. Mother first dropped her hand and stepped away from me, but the next instinct she was grabbing me around my waist and twirling me in circles as she whispered, "You're pregnant, you are really pregnant!"

I laughed as she twirled me and tried to slip out of her grip. It didn't work.

"Mom," I started but could tell she didn't hear me, so I tired again, "Mom!"

That time she finally seemed to come to her senses and stopped twirling me. "Sorry sweetie," she told me as I stumbled from dizziness, "I guess I got overly excited."

"You think," I replied shakily as I stood still to get my balance back, "is this how being drunk feels?" I asked her as I regained my balance and started to giggle.

"You ask me like I would know," my mother replied sighing. I should have figured she wouldn't know, she was too much of a goody two-shoes growing up and she wasn't old enough to legally drink when dad changed her. I decided to just roll my eyes since I couldn't think of a snide remark good enough.

My mom continued talking, saying, "So when are we going to tell your Father? And I think Jacob should be there since I would have also liked for him to be here when you told me. Do you-" she stopped there, most likely, because she saw the shocked look on my face. She asked me, "What's the matter?"

"I want to tell Dad my way," I said looking toward the ground, "and my way consists of me telling Daddy alone, hopefully today and away from everyone else. I know Dad is going to explode, just like I thought you were gonna explode, and I don't want him doing something to Jake," I looked up to see wonder in my mom's eyes.

"Okay, Nessie," she told me looking into my eyes, "you should go and do it your way right now."

I nodded my head and started running back toward the house, leaving my mother out there. I knew I had probably just grown up even more right then, and I couldn't wait to see how my dad would react.

* * *

"Daddy," I said as I entered the house. I went into the living room to see Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper back from their hunting trip talking to Dad. "Can I talk to you?" I asked him and shielded my mind from him thoughts. I guess Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper were too, since he got up with a confused look on his face and headed toward me. I headed out the door and started running for the woods with my dad following me. I tried to stay away from where Jake was and my Mom was so it could really just be me and my dad.

"What's the matter, Nessie?" he asked looking down at me, searching for my eyes. Finally, I just couldn't hold it back anymore, so I let my thoughts free.

Dad had apparently chased after them because next thing I know, he is growling and picking up a boulder to throw.

"Daddy?" I whispered. He was going crazy, as I expected he would.

"How did this happen?" he mumbled not directly to me, but I decided to answer anyways.

"Well Dad, you should know how baby's are formed but," he shut me up with one glance at me. He was pissed, not at me, but at Jake. "It's not Jake's fault," I told him and went up to him and touched him arm. This seemed to relax him a little, but not much.

"It is also yours," he told me, while turning to me and capturing me in a big hug. I laughed at him and hugged him back.

"So you aren't mad?" I asked looking at him. It took him a while to answer, but finally he did.

"No, I could never be mad at you for something like this."

**A/n: so…what do you guys think? I am thinking this is the last chapter, but if you guys have any unanswered question, feel free to put them in a comment and I will add another chapter just to tie up any loose ends. Check out my other stories!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hi! I'm back! While looking over this story I decided that everyone was right…..it probably should have another chapter….just to tie everything up. So Just to remind everything that read this story from the beginning (and is hopefully reading it now…) this story is about Nessie being pregnant. In the first chapter she told Rosalie, than she told Jake, her mom, and then finally her dad last chapter. And no one reacted the way she thought they would. So here it goes….trying to finish up this story…and anyone who has read my other stories I didn't finish as well….I hope to finish them soon as I hope I am out of my slump…anyways ONTO THE STORY!**

**Nessie's POV**

"I love you Daddy," I said laughing at my own stupidy. Of course Daddy couldn't have been too mad at his little girl.

"And I love you too," he replied before continuing, "however, I am curious on why I am the last person you decided to tell….. I am your father after all". I could tell this fact hurt him. But I didn't mean for it to be like that.

"You're not the last person to know!" I exclaimed, trying to make things better. "I've only told Aunt Rose, Jake, and Mommy. Sure, I assume Aunt Alice saw it in a vision and told Jasper, but Uncle Emmett, Grandma, and Grandpa still don't know." He smiled at me and held out his hand, indicating we were about done here.

"I guess that makes it a little better," he sighed as I took his hand. "Now, let's head back home".

We ran home together, hand-in-hand. I could smell Jake and Mom inside the house. This was probably a good thing; it would give us some time to discuss everything together. I let go of Dads' hand as we walked into the house. I could tell that Jake and Mom had been talking, but had both shut up when they heard us return. Mom was standing right by the door while Jake was across the room, as a just in case Dad had come back to kill him.

Dad laughed at this. "Don't worry, I am completely calm. I don't plan on killing Jake while his child is inside my daughters' stomach". Mom laughed at this. All I could do was roll my eyes as I walked over toward Jake.

"Whew!" Jake sighed plopping down into a chair, "that's a huge relieve."

"Where's Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper?" I asked noticing they weren't in the house.

"Alice wanted to go shopping," mom sighed, "and Jasper got chosen to be her shopping pal today." All of us laughed at this. Aunt Alice could never go shopping alone, but rarely chose Jasper to bring along. According to her all he did was slow her down, wanting her to actually try on things before she bought it, as if she didn't already know that it would look fabulous on her. However, today I know she did this on purpose.

"Well I'm not going to feel sorry for them today, I was actually kind of hoping that they would be gone by the time I got back." I saw that everyone was about to ask the same question, so I decided to explain it before they could ask. "I wanted them to be gone so it would only be us, and so that we could have a family meeting of some sorts. I know Mom was upset Jake didn't tell her with me, and I'm assuming you also are," I stated directing it toward Dad, "so I figured we would just have a big happy family talk right now."

Mom smiled at me, and I again felt so mature. As if I was finally becoming the adult I have wanted to be. Dad was the first to speak. "I actually do have a question for you; How long have you known?" I could still see the hurt in his eyes, although I didn't completely understand why.

"Well I don't know exactly how far along I am, or even how long I am going to carry, but I missed my period two weeks ago and took a pregnancy test last week just before you guys went onto your honeymoon."

"So you've known for a whole week?" Jake interrupted, making me feel a little guilty about not telling him till yesterday.

"And you knew before we went on our trip?" My mother questioned. I sighed. Of course they were going to over-react about that bit of news.

"Yes," I said nodding my head, "but I didn't tell you guys for good reasons," I stated attempting to defend myself.

"Such as..?" Jake trailed off staring at me. Luckily my Dad stepped in, putting his mind reading to good use for once.

"Isn't it obvious? She didn't want to tell everyone in case it was a false alarm. She didn't want to get everyone excited just to crush them once she got her period." I smiled at him, thanking him over and over again. "As it is she took 4 pregnancy tests before deciding to tell Rosalie."

I nodded my head, indicating that he was right. I don't know if Dad planned it like that or fate was just acting against me today, but at that moment Grandma and Grandpa walked in.

"What's that about 4 pregnancy tests?" Grandpa asked looking between me and Jake.

**A/n: Sorry for any mistakes it may be, it is 2 am and I have school tomorrow….I hope this is enough to hopefully regain some of my loyal readers and maybe catch a few more. I will try to update more this weekend, I really want to finish this story. Don't forget to review (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: So..I don't even know how many people read the last chapter haha. I had quite a few hits, but not many reviews or subscriptions. Oh well. Hope you enjoy!**

**Nessie's POV**

"What's that about 4 pregnancy tests?" Grandpa asked looking between me and Jake.

"Nessie's pregnant," Jake and Mom stated it union. Of course they would tell them as if it was nothing.

"Way to steal my thunder," I pouted looking in between Grandma and Grandpa. The surprise was written all over grandmas' face. Grandpa didn't see that surprised…but then again he was pretty good at hiding things.

"Looks like I'll be giving birth to another new species," Grandpa said suddenly next to me. Everyone laughed at this; After helping Dad give birth to me he apparently decided that it would be fun finding out the ways different "mutations" gave birth.

"Looks like it," I smiled back at him. "Maybe you can even start helping me now. Start doing some research to try to figure out how weird this whole pregnancy thing will be."

Grandma spoke for the first time. "I hardly doubt there's anyone else out there that's been in your situation," she said smiling, "because vampires and shape-shifters are supposed to be mortal enemies, remember sweetie?" I laughed at this. My life, being how it was, sometimes made me forget about how things are technically supposed to be.

"Let's just hope it's not like Bella's pregnancy," Jake stated, quickly making me the mood sink. My mother and I both shot daggers at him, making it very clear that we both didn't want to think about it.

"I don't think it will be," Dad said clearly trying to comfort mom and I, "Bella was already showing signs of pregnancy by 2 weeks."

"Wait," Grandpa cut in, "how far along are you?"

I shrugged. "I'm not exactly for sure, all I know is I missed my period 2 weeks ago. I was hoping that you could be able to tell me that too."

Grandpa nodded. "Come with me, I'll check you all out and see if we can figure out anything yet. I figure you will be delivering earlier then a normal human would, but who knows how much earlier." I nodded and grabbed Jake's hand before following Grandpa through the house.

**-X-**

It was later that night before Grandpa, Jake, and I came back to the house. After Grandpa had run the tests that he could accomplish at the house, he wanted us to go with him to his office to run some more tests. Everyone, including Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett were already back. I looked around the living room as Jake plopped down into a chair and Grandpa headed toward his bedroom where I assumed Grandma was. Jake had put his footrest out so I went and sat with him in the chair.

"I was wondering when you kids would get back," Uncle Emmett said winking at me, "because I knew you couldn't be outlasting Rose and me." I rolled my eyes as Aunt Rose hit him upside the head. She always hated it how much he would joke about their sex life.

"Yeah, because it's a total coincidence that Grandpa came back at the EXACT same time we decided we had enough for today," I responded sarcastically. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice let out a rush of laughter, however, Uncle Emmett just stared at me.

"Well I thought it was. But now I'm getting the feeling that it's not. What are you hiding Renesmee Carlie Cullen?"

"Did you not tell him?" I asked Aunt Rose dumbfounded. I thought for sure that she would have told him at SOMEPOINT today.

"No, I didn't. I didn't know you wanted me to. Plus we were busy doing other things today."

"WHAT DON'T I KNOW?" Uncle Emmett asked shouting at the top of his lungs after he looked around the room and noticed everyone trying to hide a small smile.

I laughed, not being able to keep it in any longer. Everyone, besides Uncle Emmett, joined me soon afterwards.

"Who says your left out of anything?" I asked enjoying having something over my Uncles' head for once.

"Oh no, don't you start that with me! I might just have to go over there and-"

"She's pregnant," Aunt Rose said cutting him off. Uncle Emmett's mouth dropped and he stared between Jake and Dad. I bite my lip to stop from laughing again; the room was in a too serious state for that.

"And Jake is still alive?" He asked my Dad stunned.

"Don't worry, I'm surprised too!" I told him before Dad had the chance to respond.

Dad began to laugh. "I've gotten used to Jake now. Plus, what can I say, they've been married for longer than Bella and I were before we had Renesmee. But before you try to hit us with your jokes, did you and Carlisle find out anything?"

I shrugged, "Kinda. I'm more like Mom then he was hoping. He can't see anything through the ultrasound. Said it reminded him of what moms' looked like. But it wasn't as thick, because he could get needed into it. So he took a few samples to try to run some tests and he is going to try to find some more stuff online to see if that can unfold some of the mysteries."

Everyone seemed to be listening, and actually interested. At least that's what I thought before Aunt Rose popped up saying, "Wait, so now everyone officially knows?"

"Duh!" Uncle Emmett said rolling his eyes at his wife, "Even I have already established that she hates me the most and that's why I was the last one she wanted to tell."

I was opening my mouth to defend myself, but before I had the chance to, Jake and Uncle Jasper both stated, "She doesn't hate you." I smiled at both of them.

"Whatever," Uncle Emmett sighed, "I guess that just means that I'm her least favorite Uncle."

He folded his hands across his chest as if that would make me feel bad. As I opened my mouth to make a snide remark back, Uncle Jasper responded; "Hey, at least she was actually about to tell you. She didn't even bother to tell me."

"Or me!" Aunt Alice piped in.

"That's no fair!" I shouted as Uncle Emmett began to chuckle, "Aunt Alice already knows everything and whenever I do try to tell her something she says 'oh, I already know,' so I figured I would just save my breath. Plus I know she tells you everything about us too," I simply stated toward Uncle Jasper.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Apparently that was too long for Uncle Emmett because he decided to shrug and say "You just got told" before his laughing started up again.

**A/n: Wow, That's my longest chapter for this story yet. And a lot sooner then I promised you guys too. I guess that's a good thing about not having homework (:  
Everyone should review and subscribe to keep this story going! Oh, and if you are a fan of my other stories, then you should check out the poll on my page to vote which other one I should keep going after I finish this one. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Just so everyone knows, this is going to be like…her whole pregnancy. Basically this will be like a journal of everything that is going on.**

**Nessie's Journal**

**Month 1:  
**_I don't feel any different. I have not had any cravings…..for anything! I am still just eating my normal amount of human food and drinking my normal amount of blood. Dad says this is a good thing, it means my pregnancy isn't going to be like Moms'.  
Grandpa got some results from the samples he took when he found out I was pregnant. He said that if I was completely human, I would be around 7 weeks pregnant. At this rate Grandpa says I will probably give birth around 6 or 7 months, although Jake thinks that will be unlikely.  
I would like to imagine I am beginning to get a small baby bump, but Jake and Aunt Rose both say I am imagining things. They think my stomach is still as flat as ever, but I am convinced it's not. Dad says it's just my head trying to get ahead of my body, and that may be true, but unless someone can prove that to me I will keep on saying that I do have a baby bump._

**Month 2:  
**_I am beginning to drink more blood. Grandpa says he will bring over some bags of human blood for when the cravings get bad, but I hope they don't get worse. I don't mind drinking more animal blood, but I don't want to drink human blood. I know I used to when I was little, and I know that's what Mom had to do, but I always feel like a murderer whenever I think about it. One good thing is that I am also eating more human food than normal. I'm not really craving anything in particular, just hungry. Luckily, I still eat less than Jake does.  
Grandpa took some more tests this month. We tried to have another ultrasound, but he still can't see anything. I'm kind of sad about this. Not because I think it's dangerous or anything, but because I really wish I could know the gender. I would normally ask Aunt Alice if she could see the gender, but I already know the answer. She won't be able to see any part of his/hers life because they're half shape-shifter and Aunt Alice can't see anything about them.  
I actually did begin to get a baby bump this month, even Jake had to admit it. In the past 2 months, I have gained around 15 pounds, and would have gained even more if it wasn't for Jake. Apparently Grandpa thought it would be a good idea to inform Jake that babies turn out healthier when woman are slightly active during their pregnancy. We've been going on runs together almost every day, and Jake bought us some old-fashioned yoga DVD's for when I get too big to run. However, I hope that doesn't happen for another couple of months._

**Month 3:  
**_I. Feel. Horrible! A lot of symptoms are starting to kick in all at once. I have been craving everything I lay my eyes on. I'm not even allowed to go to the grocery store with anyone because of how much food I want to buy. My blood intake is also steadily increasing, but I haven't had to go to the bagged blood yet. Lately I have also been getting morning sickness. Grandpa says this is completely normal, but I still don't like it. Right after I get sick, I begin to crave blood. I've had to go hunting EVERY morning, but then that craving stops. For the rest of the day I only crave human food, and not things like bloody steak or chicken, but things like ice cream and strawberries.  
Jake and I are still going on our daily runs, but I'm still getting a lot bigger. I have gained another 18 pounds this month; that makes it a total of 33 pounds that I have gained. Jake thinks we are going to have to switch to the yoga DVD's soon, I even walked in on him practicing how to do the different movements in our room. He told me that he was just testing it out to make sure I would be able to do everything, even with a big belly.  
I've felt the baby kick. More than once. It's an amazing feeling, even though it scared the shit out of me the first time it happened. I wasn't expecting it, I wasn't doing anything besides laying down trying to fall asleep, as Jake had already done. When it kicked, I automatically woke Jake up, it was a moment both of us should have shared. I tried to get it to kick again, but it just wouldn't. Jake didn't get to feel it kick until a few days later.  
Grandpa insisted on taking more samples again this month. We didn't learn anything more. I think he is finally realizing that we already know everything we are going to find out. Everyone has tried researching legends, trying to find anything remotely close to my situation, and have found nothing. We have no idea how this baby will be. I can tell Grandpa's worried. He is spending more time around me, as a "just in case". He thinks the baby could come anytime now, everyone is just hoping it won't happen the way Mom had me._

**Month 4:  
**_I finally had to get into the human blood. I couldn't keep going hunting every morning, I was getting too far along for that, plus one animal was no longer enough to stop the cravings. I always feel horrible drinking it, I've been taught to drink from animals…and now because of a complete accident they're telling me I have to drink human blood. It makes no sense. I always take it up to my room, even though it sickens Jake to see me drinking it, I couldn't stand drinking it in front of Uncle Jasper. At least when I'm in my room I don't have to see his struggle.  
Jake and I have been doing yoga about every other day because it hurts way too much to do it every day. We have also been talking about baby names. He wants something unique, but I don't. I have a unique name and I hate it. No one besides my family ever knows how to pronounce it. We have finally decided on names though. We've decided that if it's a girl, we will name it Teegan Lynn Black; if it's a boy, we will name it Hunter Ephraim Black.  
Grandpa has been staying home even more now. He and Dad have been taking turns hunting, never going together, but both going enough to keep up their strength. They say I could be giving birth any day now. I've gained 13 pounds this month, making me feel fatter than ever. All I have been doing is eating, sleeping, and doing the yoga thing.  
My cravings have also been off the wall. I am still craving the blood, mainly after I have morning sickness, but I have been also craving it throughout the day. I have also been craving human food I have never even tried before, but apparently they are common things for mothers to crave. Jake has been trying to keep things I like in the kitchen, but he has also had to go out in the middle of the night several times because we didn't have what I wanted.  
Dad has been trying to hear my baby's thoughts. He told me that he has several times, but not very often. When he has heard it, he hasn't been able to find out anything about it. Apparently when I was still in Moms' womb, he could hear my thoughts and figured out I was a girl. He hasn't been able to do that with my baby. I've been hearing him talk about that. He thinks that something is going to be wrong with my baby, that he's not catching their thoughts because they have none. He thinks it's because too many species have been crossed. I hope he's wrong though. I would give up everything to prevent what he thinks from coming true. My baby will be perfect, no matter what it's like….won't it?_

**A/n: Sorry if some of that seemed rushed. I still want your thoughts on it though (: Not much to this story is left as you can tell…but I think this will be a more complete ending then I came up with last time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: This is the second to last chapter I believe. Hope everyone likes it! Also don't forget to check out my other stories if you like this one (:**

**Nessie's POV**

I was 5 months pregnant. Heading down the stairs, I could see everyone carefully watching me. Jake was carefully behind me, ready to grab me if something were to happen. Dad had stood up and was waiting at the end of the stairs, ready to help if Jake were to fail. I don't understand why they were so worried; I was holding on to the rail and taking it one step at a time. Plus, it's not as if I went into labor I would suddenly lose all control of myself and black out or something.

"Stop watching me so closely!" I whined to them, "I am fine." Jake scuffed as Dad rolled her eyes.

"That's what I thought too," Mom told me, staying where she was, "but the way you came for me was nowhere near normal or even what I thought would happen."

I sighed, finally getting to the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah, but you were completely human. I am only half human. And this baby is only one-fourth vampire, not half vampire."

Jake grabbed my hand and was walking me over to the couch as my Dad said, "Yes, but it is also half shape-shifter". Jake rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Edward, we have normal births. Which means it should have a half-way normal birth at least."

"They, not it," I stated sitting down onto the couch. All eyes turned toward me, as if I were completely losing my mind: until Dad began to chuckle.

"You are so much like your Mother. She didn't like us calling you a "thing" or "it" either."

"Well that's because it's disrespectable! Do you really want to be telling them the story of my pregnancy and have them think they were just called it for 5 months because we didn't know the gender?" I stared between Jake and my Dad before putting my hand onto the armrest, preparing to stand up. "Now, if you don't mind too much, this is making me hungry. I am going to go get some food."

I stood up fine, and no one followed me into the kitchen. Everyone could tell I was getting annoyed by how cautious they were being about me. As I got into the kitchen, I felt like a knife was stabbed into my stomach. I fell to the ground, moaning out in pain.

I don't know who was there first: Jake, Grandpa, Dad, or Mom. Before I knew it Grandpa was shouting for someone to take me to his office where he had set up a delivery bed a couple months ago. I was in Jake's arms as he was running up the stairs. I could hear Dad behind us, telling mom to get the blood. Before Jake had even set me down, Grandpa was stabbing a needle into my back to begin to numb my lower half. I'm not sure how much was in that needle, but it took effect really fast.

As Jake set me down onto the bed, I couldn't feel anything. Everything was going blurry and I couldn't understand anything anybody was saying. I cried out in pain as another sharp pain went through my stomach. I could hear Jake yelling something at Dad and Grandpa, but I couldn't understand what exactly he said.

Mom came up into the room and handed a bag of blood to Dad. My stomach lurched again, getting worse every time. I heard Grandpa say something about blood and next thing I know they were spilling the blood across the bed between my legs. I wanted to scream, but I didn't want anyone to know how badly it hurt. Suddenly, Jake was next to me, squeezing my hand and telling me something that I couldn't hear. Reading his lips, I finally understand that he was telling me to push.

I began to push. However, I could no longer feel over half of my body. I could see everything, but I couldn't understand what was going on. Suddenly, the pain got a thousand times worse. I screamed and pushed as hard as I could, unsure if that was even what I was supposed to do.

Jake began smiling from ear to ear as he let go of my hand. I looked where he was looking and could see Dad wrapping up my baby. Dad handed Jake the baby next and I heard him say something about girl. We had Teegan Lynn Black. Jake brought her over closer to me, and I stared at her in wonder. He was about to hand her over to me as something else moved inside my stomach.

I bit my lip to stop from crying out in pain, but Dad knew exactly what happened.

"ESME!" I heard him scream, then turned to Jake. "Get her out of here. Give her to Esme. There's another one in there." Just as soon as Dad finished, Esme was busting in the door and Jake was handing her Teegan. I could tell she was about to ask why she was getting her great-granddaughter so soon, but just then I moaned in pain again.

"Get it out of her," Jake told Dad and Grandpa. Mom had headed back out of the room, I assume to get another bag of blood, and Dad had filled up another needle of morphine and plunged that into my stomach.

"Her! Or him!" I shouted at Jake before everything began to get cloudy again. It was worse this time, I couldn't hear anything and I couldn't even tell what was happening. I could feel something going into my stomach. I assumed Grandpa was cutting into my stomach to get my baby out faster, but luckily the numbness was so strong that I couldn't feel anything.

I wanted to scream out in pain again, but I just couldn't get anything out. I fell into complete blackness.


	11. Chapter 11

**Jakes POV**

I handed Teegan over to Esme, then turned back and saw the love of my life in more pain than I had ever thought imaginable. "Get it out of her," I said to Edward. I didn't need to tell him that though, this was his daughter; he wanted her safe just as much as I did.

I went back up toward Nessie's face, getting ready to help calm her down. I could see Edward filling up another needle of morphine. He was plunging it into her stomach as Nessie began to yell at me.

"Her! Or Him!" She shouted at me, making a smile form across my face for a second.

"We need to get it out. I'm cutting it out, she won't be able to push this one out," I heard Carlisle say to Edward before beginning to slice through her stomach. I had to turn away, I couldn't watch that happen. As I looked at Nessie, I saw her eyes begin to close.

I grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake her. "Nessie.." I half whispered trying to keep myself together.

"She's fine," Edward reassured me as Bella came back into the room with a bag of blood. In the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle doing something with Nessie's stomach.

Next thing I knew Carlisle was bringing my baby out of Nessie. "This one is a boy," he told me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I went over to where Carlisle was and he handed Hunter over to me. Bella handed me over the bag of blood.

"What about Nessie?" I questioned, finally out of my new-father daze.

"She's fine," Carlisle assured me, "she just blacked out. Most likely from all that morphine," he glared at Edward as he said this.

"So she will be fine?" I questioned again, just not quite believing him.

"Do you honestly think I would be standing here if I wasn't completely sure she was fine? I can still hear her thoughts; she is alive. However, you really should feed Hunter before he gets too agitated." I looked down at my son again before laughing. He wasn't crying, but he was definably trying to taste something that wasn't in his mouth.

"Does Esme know to feed Teegan?" I asked, beginning to head out of the room with Hunter in my arms and the bag of blood in my hand under him.

"Of course she did, but where are you going Jake?" Bella looked at me worriedly.

"Blood is nasty. But if my kids have to drink it, I would rather them drink it like a half normal baby and have it in a bottle."

I had already exited Carlisle's office and was heading toward my room where I had some bottles that we had bought. Bella came with me, so I handed her Hunter as I poured the bag of blood into a bottle.

"You should go ahead and pour the whole thing, he'll drink it all." I held in my disgust as I did what she advised and emptied the whole bag into the bottle. She handed Hunter back over to me so I could be the first one to feed him. As Hunter began to gulp down the blood as fast as he could, Esme came into my room.

"She isn't drinking the blood…" Esme said, still trying to get Teegan to drink the blood out of the bag.

I grabbed another bottle and tossed it to Bella, indicating that she should fill it up with the blood from the bag.

"Let me see the bag," she said as Esme handed it over to Bella. Bella filled the bottle up with blood and then handed it back over to Esme. Teegan still wouldn't drink it. Teegan began to scream and cry and I could see Esme's face fill up with horror. Hunter had been done with his blood for a while and was beginning to drift off to sleep, so I handed him over to Bella so Esme could hand me Teegan.

I began patting Teegans' back, trying to get her to stop crying. I didn't understand why she wasn't drinking the blood! I mean… she should be craving it. Hunter wanted it right away and that's the first thing Nessie wanted when she born. Unless Teegan didn't inherit the vampire gene…but that wouldn't be possible…

"Edward," I said and headed toward Carlisle's office, leaving a confused Bella and Esme behind me. Edward met me in the hallway.

"It may be possible. I don't see another reason he may not be drinking blood. Nessie is still out; she can't nurse him. You kids didn't happen to buy formula when you were picking everything else up, did you?" I shook my head. Why would we have picked that up? They were both supposed to be craving blood. "We will have to try milk," he stated, running toward the kitchen and completely ignoring my thoughts once again.

I went back to my room and put the bottle of blood on the dresser. I grabbed a clean bottle before heading into the kitchen after Edward. He already had the milk out. I tossed him the bottle right before Teegan started to scream ever louder. I began to pat her back harder and attempt to rock her in my arms. It must have looked really funny because Edward was chuckling as he came over to me with the bottle of warm milk.

I put it into her mouth and she began to gulp it down as fast as Hunter drank down the blood. I whistled quietly. Somehow we got a child that was mainly vampire and a child that was mainly human….

"It could always change as they get older," Edward reminded me, dampening my mood. I shrugged and Edward began to run back to Carlisle's office without saying one word to me. That could either be really good or really bad.

I followed him as fast as I could while still allowing Teegan to drink from the bottle. I was the last one in the room. Nessie was awake. And holding Hunter. She looked at me when I came in. She was glowing and grinning from ear to ear. She finally had her baby and she ended up with two. She could care less about the pain she went through and was still going through; All she cared about was the fact that she had finally had her babies.

"Can you believe it?" She asked me not even attempting to hide her excitement, "We got a boy and a girl. We have no reason to ever try again." I smiled and held in my laugh. We didn't try for these two, and we would NOT have tried for one after this ordeal. I walked over to her and best down to kiss her lips.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, staring at her as she stared between Teegan and Hunter. I could hear everyone leaving, giving us at least a little privacy.

"I am absolutely great," she looked up at me before continuing, "Can you actually believe we brought 2 living things into the world?"

I laughed and looked down at Teegan falling asleep in my arms. "I think you did a lot more than me. You had to carry them for 5 months and give birth to then; I just helped fertilize your eggs."

She had to laugh at this. "Yeah I know, but still, we have two kids. We really are blessed."

"I know that baby, I really do."

She scooted over on the bed while keeping a tight hold on Hunter and patted the bed next to her. I sat down next to her and she leaned up against me.

"Our family is finally complete," she whispered to me, still in complete awe. Even though I thought our family was complete before, I had to admit that this was nice.

"Yes. Our family is finally complete," I kissed her forehead as she snuggled into me more.

**A/n: Complete! Hope you liked this story. I will be writing some new stories soon, so make sure to add me to your author alerts!**


End file.
